1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to distribution of digital television content and more particularly to community-based rating systems that collect and distribute information regarding the suitability or appropriateness of multimedia programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standardized systems exist for rating motion pictures, music, and other multimedia content according to the suitability of the multimedia content for certain audiences (e.g., children, teenagers, and adults). For example, the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) rates motion pictures as either G, PG, PG-13, NC17, or R.